


Double Vision

by Mithen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock thinks he understands both his mother and his father better now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Раздвоение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459705) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】双重视角](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236493) by [Vilya7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7)



When Spock was a boy, he asked his mother why she married his father. Amanda smiled and said, "I couldn't take my eyes off his hands. Hearing his voice sent a thrill through me. When I wasn't with him, I felt dissatisfied and restless; and when I was, I felt like my thoughts ran more clearly. The world made more sense--even when he didn't," she added, laughing. (His father not making sense seemed highly unlikely to Spock). "I felt more... _myself_ around him, like even when he didn't understand me, he respected me and wanted me to be myself."

When Spock asked his father the same question, his father had frowned in such a way that it was clear such questions were not appropriate to Vulcans. Yet after a moment he had merely shrugged and said "Spending my life with your mother seemed the only logical choice."

Years later, Spock looks across the bridge to where James Kirk is sitting, and feels at last both fully Vulcan and completely human.

He thinks across the years and miles: _I see now, Mother. Father, I understand._


End file.
